


25 Days Has September - Fear

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [23]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Fear

Charlie spends all day every day doing anything she can. She doesn't stop. She doesn't stop once. From the minute she wakes until the minute she hits whatever passes for her bed that night.

Up. Eat. Shoot. Sleep.

There are endless maps and pins. Endless plans and arguments. Endless casualty reports. Endless wounded.

Up. Drink. Plot. Sleep.

She fills her days with as much as she can; fully aware that any day might be her last. Any breath could be the one that stills her lips. A blur of task and activity and dedication and flags.

Up. Wash. Lead. Sleep.

The more she wears herself out by day, the better she thinks the night will be. 

Maybe one day she'll do enough that she'll sleep right through. That she won't be disturbed by her internal clock reminding her to roll over. To check on Danny.

Maybe one day she'll help enough people that a head of wheat-gold hair won't make her chest ache.

Up. Breathe. Hurt. Sleep. Up.

Maybe one day she'll do enough good that it will fill her. That it will be her new goal. Her new mission.

_Look after Danny._

Up. Ache. Fear. 

One thing. She had one thing to do. And she failed.

She's not sure anyone should trust her with anything else. She's not even sure what else she _can_ be.

One thing. One thing, and she failed.

And she realises without that one thing, she isn't even sure who she is any more.


End file.
